The downfall of the McCormick house
by AlyssaxZe-mole
Summary: Well this is a south park OC story my Oc is Alyssa lynn!


(episode 2) NOTE:I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK BUT THIS IS MY FAN-FICTION

this episode starts off in Alyssa's room as she gets done getting ready for school.  
she races down the stares and throws on her coat and shoes opens the door and runs right into Kenny.

KENNY:Um.. said smiling

ALYSSA: Oh my god! I am SO sorry Kenny!

KENNY:Its said laughing lets get to the bus stop.

ALYSSA: Okay i said laughing

so Alyssa and Kenny walk to the bus stop and when they get there they she Eric just getting done eating a full bag of chezzy poof and getting ready to eat another

ERIC: (looks at Alyssa out the corner of his eye)SLUT!

ALYSSA:FAT TUB OF...

her sentence was cut short by a girl calling her name(ALYSSA...ALYSSA!)

Alyssa squints her eyes to make out who it is(her eyes widen and she drops her stuff and takes off running toward the girl as the others walk up)

KENNY:Alyssa WERE ARE YOU GOING...

STAN-KYLE:whats her problem?

ERIC:I dont know someone was calling her name and the slut went running after it most likely on of her 20 boyfriends!

KENNY:CARTMAN SHUT THE HELL UP!

ERIC:awwww! Looks like Kenny has a little crush! HOW CUTE!

STAN-KYLE: dude!

KYLE: Kenny you have a girlfriend..Remember?

KENNY: YES KYLE! I REMEMBER!

just then Alyssa walks back with her friend that moved here from the same town that she did in Kentucky

ALYSSA: Hey guys this is my sister Jenna Ann

STAN:Hey Jenna im Stan

KENNY:Hey im Kenny

KYLE:hey Jenna im Kyle

JENNA:who is the fat ass?

KYLE: oh that's just Cartman he is a big jerk!

ERIC:SHUT UP STUPID JEW

JENNA: DUDE! don't be such a prick!

ALYSSA: hahaha!

the bus pulls up and picks up the kids and they are on the bus for about another 10 minutes intill they actually get to school.

JENNA: So what is this school like

KENNY: IT IS FREAKING NUTS!

the bus finally reaches the school and drops off the kids at school

When all the kids are in the class room they are all crowded around Alyssa and Kenny's desk while they each drink something out of a brown bottle.

CLASS:CHUG,CHUG,CHUG!

MR. GARRISON: Now class take you seats! and Kenny Alyssa go throw that in the trash!

the class takes there seats

Kenny and Alyssa raise there hands

KENNY-ALYSSA:MR. GARRISON!

Mr. garrison ignores them

STAN: (Stan raises his hand) MR. GARRISON!

MR. GARRISON: Yes Stan?

STAN: Kenny and Alyssa look really sick!

Mr. garrison walked over to the trash and looked at the bottle

MR. GARRISON: OH MY GOD! YOU TO GET DOWN TO THE NURSE NOW YOU DRANK PEROXIDE!

Kenny and Alyssa run "to the nurse" when they actually ran out and ditched school

Kenny and Alyssa stare at each other for a moment and then start laughing!

KENNY: Wow... how did he not know it wasn't peroxide he would have smelled it if it was!he said laughing

ALYSSA: I KNOW RIGHT! IT WAS JUST WATER!she said while laughing

Alyssa and Kenny stare at each other and after an awkward silence thye start walking down the sidewalk and Alyssa says

ALYSSA:So what do you guys do on the weekends?

KENNY: well we usually go over to Cartman and play in his stupid group

ALYSSA:what group

KENNY: Coon and says with a sigh

ALYSSA: are you guys dressed up as super heroes or something? she says giggling

KENNY: yeah we have to.

ALYSSA: well i want to join i already have a super hero costume my super hero name is mysterya

KENNY: COOL! mine is mysteryion

ALYSSA: SWEET! Maybe we could be a team like bat man and bat girl or something!she says with a smile

KENNY: Yeah..Maybe...I have a question?

ALYSSA: yeah what is it?

KENNY: Do you wanna go out..I mean i would have to break up with my girlfriend now..but do u wanna go out after

ALYSSA:YES!..I mean yeah...she says while blushing

Kenny and Alyssa walk down the street holding hands until the get to Alyssa's house

ALYSSA:bye Kenny call me when u wanna go over to Cartman's!she says after kissing his cheek.

KENNY: Okay bye! on the way to his house he calls Tammy(his girlfriend)*she answers*

TAMMY: Oh hey ken whats up! i was thinking we could hang out to night.

KENNY: Um...Yeah Tammy its over! bye!*hangs up phone*

A couple of hours have passed and Kenny calls Alyssa

KENNY: Okay change in planes

ALYSSA: Um...okay so what are we gonna do then?She asks nervelessly

KENNY: Cartman said you can be in the group but you have to bring a friend..Other than me

ALYSSA: Oh well I could bring my friend Jesse! he is cool!

KENNY: said over in a bit!

ALYSSA: k bye!

Kenny walks over to Alyssa's and gets her (dressed in his costume) and then starts walking to Jesse's

ALYSSA: Hey...So how do you like my costume!?she says while spinning around

KENNY: (oh my god she is so Gorgeous!)Yeah i love it!

ALYSSA: (takes Kenny's hand) Well come on then!

KENNY: (still looking at her amazed by how gorgeous she is) okay he says laughing!

Kenny and Alyssa get to Jesse's house and ring the door bell.

JESSE:COME IN!he yells through the door

Alyssa and Kenny walk in and Alyssa is tackled by a little red headed girl!

ALYSSA: B-B GET OFF! she said laughing!

KENNY: um do ya want me to help?

said while laughing!

JESSE: SO...This is Kenny im guessing?!

ALYSSA: says blushing

KENNY: hey whats up? Im Kenny,Alyssa's boyfriend!

JESSE: Well its nice to meet you! he says with a smile

The three walk from Jesse's back to Cartman's house and make it just in time before they start the meeting

THE COON(Cartman) :Well Tupperware...WERE ARE THE MINUTES?!

TUPPERWARE(Token) : I gave them to Iron Madden

IRON MADDEN(Timmy) :LIVING A LIE (THEMMEH)

COON: OH GREAT!TUPPERWARE YOU GAVE THE MINUTES TO A RETARD!

MYSTERYA: HEY!(she screams angrily)

Every one gets quiet and stares at her

COON:WHAT!

MYSTERYA: (while gritting her teeth) CAN I TALK TO YOU IN PRIVET? she said

COON: why yes yo can!

MYSTERYA: DO NOT EVER! CALL TIMMY A RETARD AGAIN!(And punches him in the noes)

Mysterya takes Jesse's hand hand pulls him out of the house! and they walk over to hey house and hang out at her house for the night


End file.
